Boredom Isn't Always A Wonderful Thing
by WeaselChick
Summary: Meetings have always bored Demyx. And it seemed that not even threats of being used for target practice could get him to calm down. Oneshot.


Another useless Organization fic by me. This one spawned from certain boredom while I was hyper, and is partly based off of some conversation I had with a friend.

So... enjoy.

* * *

Demyx hated meetings. All they consisted of was Xemnas going into long-winded explainations about how they were supposed to get their hearts, and the occasional outburst from another member. The 'another member' usually was Axel, himself, or Xigbar, and was usually quickly shut up by Saix.

And Saix's way of shutting someone up wasn't fun. Seriously... Was it really needed to whip out the Claymore on them? Demyx sure didn't think so.

He also didn't think there was a point to tonight's meeting. So, he wasn't going. No matter what Axel said.

"Demyx," Axel growled, standing in front of the younger member and resisting the growing urge to burn him. "Stop your damn whining and go to the stupid meeting."

Demyx shook his head. "Nuh uh." He stepped back as Axel moved forward, then turned and broke into a run down the hallway away from the pyro. He heard Axel curse and heard his footsteps following him. Demyx turned a sharp right and ran past Lexaeus, who it seemed was on his way to the meeting.

"Damn! Lexeaus, you stupid rock!"

Demyx couldn't help but laugh as Axel cursed Lexaeus for not catching him as he ran by. He swerved around another corner and started down some stairs, darting around Roxas and jumping onto the banister. Not surprisingly, the slick surface of the banister allowed him to slide down it, eliminating the need for running and helping him leave Axel behind. Demyx grinned. _I should've thought of this before! _he thought, sliding around a corner. _I wonder why I didn't..._ He shrugged, happy that he had gotten away from Axel.

His happiness didn't last long.

At the end of the stairs, Axel stood. A very angry Axel, with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

Demyx hopped off the banister, spying Axel. He gulped and turned, meaning to dart back up the stairs, only to be yanked back by the hood of his cloak.

"You're going to the damn meeting," Axel snarled, pushing him back up the stairs. "Now."

- - - - -

Demyx sighed and squirmed restlessly in his chair between Axel and Luxord. Axel had dragged him to the meeting - which had already been in progress for five minutes - only to find out that it hadn't even started yet.

It seemed Demyx wasn't the only one who was late.

Demyx sighed again, louder, and pushed his chair back on two feet. Beside him, Axel rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers on the table.

"Where the hell is Marluxia?" Larxene asked. She was already irritated about the fact that in order to attend the meeting, she had to put aside her book.

As if on cue, the door swung open and slammed against the wall. Standing in the doorway was a single cloaked figure - obviously Marluxia - with his hood up. Twelve pairs of eyes turned his way as he stormed to his seat and slumped in it.

Demyx blinked, wondering why Marluxia was wearing the hood up. And then he remembered what had happened earlier this morning. He snorted, then slapped a hand over his mouth as the majority of the Organization looked over at him.

Xemnas cleared his throat, calling the attention back to him. "Marluxia," he said loudly. "Take the hood off."

"No," Marluxia answered sharply, crossing his arms and sinking deeper into the chair.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. Since when had Marluxia ever refused him? "Now, Marluxia."

Marluxia shook his head and moved as far away from Larxene as he could get, as she was attempting to remove the hood to find out exactly what he was so worked up about.

"Just take the hood off," Xigbar said. He wanted more than nothing to get the meeting over with so that he could go back to his shooting practice. Never mind that it was with live people and animals.

Marluxia shook his head again and pushed Larxene away from him. "I'm not taking off this hood," he spat.

Luxord rolled his eyes and slapped the deck of cards he had been mindlessly shuffling onto the table. Like Xigbar, he just wanted to get the meeting over with. "Off with the hood, flower boy," Luxord said, reaching up and pulling the hood back.

There was a deafeneing silence as the Organization stared at Marluxia, broken by a high pitched burst of giggles escaping the lips of Demyx. After this, nearly all of the members broke into laughter. Even Zexion started laughing, although he quickly coughed to attempt to cover it up.

Marluxia's hair - normally a light shade of pink - had been dyed an almost blinding orange. Needless to say, it was shocking.

Marluxia scowled and glared at Demyx. "He did it!" he said, his voice rising to a shout. "That little brat sneaked into my room this morning and dyed it!"

"Demyx," Xemnas said, his voice echoing in the room. "Explain yourself."

Demyx, fighting back another fit of insane laughter, shrugged. "I thought it'd be funny," he said, grinning like a madman. "Evidently it was."

The laughter - which had begun to die down at Xemnas's voice - roared back up.

It died back down soon, however, when Saix slammed his Claymore into the center of the table. "Silence," Saix said, his voice nearly as loud as Xemnas's. The laughter stopped completely. None of them really liked the prospect of having a Claymore thrown at them.

- - - - -

A few minutes later, and Demyx was watching Axel make fireballs in his hands. He sighed, bored, then decided to see how many of Axel's fireballs he could put out without the pyro attempting to burn him. He snickered, and sent a small stream of water at the fireball in Axel's hands.

Axel's eyes widened briefly as the fire disappeared, then sighed and made another one. He scowled as that one disappeared also.

Demyx grinned. It seemed he had found his new form of entertainment, as Marluxia's hair had lost almost all of its original humor. He snickered again as Axel's scowl changed to a frown.

Demyx began to count in his head. _4... 5... 6... 7..._

Axel uttered a growl that made him sound like Saix when he was in berserk mode and set his entire arms on fire. When Demyx put those out, Axel jumped to his feet and shot a stream of fire at the musician. Demyx yelped as the fire connected with his leg, burning through the fabric and onto the skin before he could put it out.

"Axel!" Xemnas roared, standing and slamming his hands on the table.

Axel extinguished the fire on his arms and sat back down in his seat, crossing his arms and glaring at Demyx, who was running his hands over the burnt flesh.

"Demyx," Xemnas said. "Stop with the distractions, or you'll be forced to help Xigbar with his target practice."

Demyx sighed and nodded.

Xigbar grinned. He and the rest of the Organization knew that Demyx couldn't contain himself for more than five minutes. As of yet, the meeting was only fifteen minutes in, and they usually lasted around an hour. He was guarenteed to have Demyx as a target.

- - - - -

Ten minutes later, Demyx was - surprisingly - not creating a distraction. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the table, but that didn't distract anyone. He was bored... Very bored. Sighing, he reached underneath his cloak and into his pants pocket, pulling a human's cellular phone out of it. He cast a look at Luxord - who was again shuffling his cards - and then at Axel. Neither was paying any attention to him. In fact, Axel seemed on the verge of falling asleep.

Demyx grinned and flipped open the phone, scaling through the many numbers of people he had not even known existed (he had stolen the phone off of a man in the town) and then found what he was looking for.

_'Joe's Pizza: Quicky Delivery! Call: (556) 280-4976'_

Demyx looked at the screen of the phone for a while, then pressed the quick dial button near the top. He switched the call over to texting and ordered a large with all toppings. Grinning, he snapped the phone closed and returned it to his pocket.

Only twenty more minutes, and his growing hunger would be satisfied.

- - - - -

Sooner than expected, there was a quick knock on the door of the meeting room, followed by the sound of someone running away. There was silence while every single pair of eyes in the room landed on Demyx.

"What?" Demyx said innocently as Roxas stood and opened the door.

"... He ordered pizza..." Roxas said slowly, bending down and picking up the box. He walked back to his seat, setting the box on the table in front of Xemnas before he did.

Xemnas sighed angrily and pulled a note off the top of the box. " 'Your pizza is free, sir. Please don't kill me if I didn't get the order right.' " He looked over at Demyx. "You ordered pizza during a meeting?" he asked, his tone daring Demyx to say yes.

Demyx grinned sheepishly and ran a hand nervously through his mohawk. "Er... oops?"

"You decided your own fate," Xemnas responded, handing the pizza box over to Xigbar as he had been eyeing it hungrily. "You will now assist Xigbar in his target practice after the meeting."

Demyx's grin faded and he slammed the chair back on all four legs. "What! But Xemnas! He'll-" He stopped midsentence, noticing the full blown glare Xemnas was sending him. He sighed again and slouched down in his chair.

Forty more minutes to go, and he was still hungry.

- - - - -

Demyx, yet again, sighed out of boredom.

Axel was now sleeping. With his eyes open. How he achieved it, Demyx would never know. Although he wished he did. Luxord had started dealing himself poker hands, seeing which one was the best. Xigbar was still eating Demyx's pizza, and seemingly enjoying every bite of it. A few minutes earlier, Xigbar had ordered Demyx to fix him a glass of water to drink, along with orders to refill it everytime he was out.

Xigbar swallowed his mouth of pizza and shook his empty glass. "More water," he said loudly.

Xemnas looked over at Demyx, who sighed, rolled his eyes, and refilled Xigbar's glass. He slumped further in his chair, wishing more than nothing that he could fill his empty stomach with the pizza Xigbar was devouring.

He also wished to feel the strings of his sitar under his fingers. But that would be counted as a distraction. But then...

He was already going to have to endure Xigbar's killer target practice.

Grinning, Demyx let the instrument materalize in his hands. Luxord looked over at him as he fingered the strings and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. It seemed he would like a little entertainment.

Thirty minutes left in the meeting, and Demyx was ready to preform his own sitar solo act on the table.

He plucked one chord, lowly, and several of his water clones popped up. Xemnas eyed him and trailed off midsentence.

"Demyx," the superior said, warning the boy not to take it any further.

Demyx ignored him and strummed out a few more chords, causing the clones to swirl around in an odd type of dance.

Xigbar looked up from his sixth slice of pizza as Demyx's playing grew louder.

Beside him, Axel jerked awake. He focused tiredly on Demyx as he stepped onto the table. "Demyx, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'd like to know the same thing," Larxene said loudly, staring at the blonde musician as he began to play something different from what he was strumming out before.

"Just as long as he doesn't start singing," Marluxia fumed, hiding back into his hood.

Demyx grinned and started to - of course, if you suggest it, he'll do it - sing. "_Never again will I be dishonored, and never again will I be reminded..."_

Roxas groaned.

"_Of living within the world of the jaded..."_

"Great goin, flower boy," Xigbar snapped.

_"They kill inspiration, it's my obligation..."_

Marluxia scowled. "Shut the hell up, Xigbar," he said. "At least you get to shoot the annoying brat. He dyed my hair orange and I still don't get to do anything to him!"

Demyx's singed raised in volume as he reached the chorus, to everyone's great annoyance. _"The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away, there will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice..."_

Axel scowled, cracking his knuckles. "Dammit, Demyx... You want me to burn you, don't you?"

_"To change myself, I'd rather die. Though they will not understand..."_

Demyx was obviously ignoring Axel. And it was infuriating the pyro.

"Demyx!"

_"I won't make the greatest sacrifice. You cannot predict where the outcome lies. You'll never take me alive..."_

"Demyx!" Xemnas roared.

_"I'm alive."_

Xigbar summoned one of his guns and pointed at the boy singing in the center of the table. "One more lyric, and he's dead," he muttered to Xaldin.

_"I'm alive."_

Xaldin nodded at Xigbar.

_"I'm alive."_

Xigbar pulled the trigger.

_"Change again, cannot be - _Ow!"

Xigbar smirked and sat back as a collective sigh resounded through the room.

Demyx frowned and rubbed the side. "That hurt..." he whimpered. He looked at the others, then shrugged and continued his song, deciding to skip forward a bit. "_I'm no slave. Are you feeling brave? Or have you gone out of your mind? No more games. It won't be the same, if I hold my anger inside..."_

Xigbar growled - sounding, again, like Saix - and shrank into his chair, his one good eye closed and his hands over his ears. Oh, Demyx was going to get what he deserved after this damnedable meeting was over. He'd make sure of it.

"_There's no meaning. My soul is bleeding. I've had enough of your kind." _

Saix decided to leave the meeting room before he went into beserk mode and killed a certain musician.

_"One suggestion, use your discretion. Before you label me blind..."_

Marluxia stood and followed Saix, hoping to find some kind of way to rid his hair of the blinding orange.

_"The thing I treasure most in my life cannot be taken away. There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice..."_

Axel summoned one chakram and tossed it at Demyx, frowing as he jumped over it, not missing a beat or lyric.

_"To change myself, I'd rather die. Though they will not understand."_

Larxene scowled and threw all her knives at him at once. She too was disappointed, as several of Demyx's dancing water clones dove in front of them.

_"I won't make the greatest sacrifice..."_

Roxas, Larxene, and Axel joined the members leaving. Xigbar and Xaldin followed them. Only Zexion, Lexaeus, and Xemnas were left now. The others had snuck off without the rest noticing.

_"You can't predict where the outcome lies..."_

Lexaeus stood, turned to the wall, and punched a hole in it. He nodded, and left. Xemnas shook his head and left also, knowing that Demyx would be severly punished by Xigbar.

Zexion looked up at Demyx, then settled back in his chair. He would never admit it, but listening to Demyx sing was better than attempting to search out that boy Riku by his scent.

Demyx didn't even notice that there was someone in the room. "_You'll never take me alive."_

Zexion smirked. "_I'm alive..."_

Demyx blinked and looked down at Zexion, confused. Then he shrugged, and continued playing. The song was almost over anyway.

_"I'm alive. I'm alive..."_

_"I'm alive. I'm alive..."_

_"I'm alive."_

Zexion looked up at Demyx and finished the song with him:

_"I'm alive."_

- - - - -

Almost ten minutes later, Demyx was standing in the center of Xigbar's target practice fielding, whistling. Xigbar himself was no where to be seen, and Demyx was perfectly all right with that. He'd give him a few more minutes, and then he was leaving, no matter what Xemnas had said.

The door on the floor above opened. Demyx looked up, but didn't spot anything or anyone. Shrugging, he stuck his hands in his pockets and continued whistling.

"Let's see how you dance!"

"Haven't you already seen that?" Demyx answered the voice above him. Then he blinked. "Heh... Don't kill me!" He threw his hands over his head, although he knew that wouldn't protect him from Xigbar's bullets.

"Ha ha, kid," Xigbar snorted, firing one bullet.He nearly dropped his guns at the squeal that emitted from Demyx as the bullet shot through the toe of his boot. He watched, amused, as Demyx took off running towards the exit. Laughter erupted from him as the musician slammed straight into a force field and toppled over onto his back.

Demyx sat up and rubbed the back of his head, staring at what he thought was an open pathway. "What the-?"

"You think I'm goin to let you get away that easy?" Xigbar asked, appearing in front of Demyx, floating about one foot off the floor. He raised both guns and pointed them straight at Demyx. "And no teleportin' anywhere, either."

Demyx gulped and stood. He turned to run away and attempt to dodge whatever bullets Xigbar would shoot at him, only...

"Where the hell did the rest of the floor go!"

Xigbar laughed again.

Demyx whimpered and looked over the edge of the square of floor that was left. Nothing but a long - very long - drop down. He sighed - and then yelped as a very sharp pain spawned from his midback. He whirled around, only to duck as several more bullets came his way.

"That's right!" Xigbar laughed, switching to Demyx's left side. "Move, boy, move! I like a moving target!"

Demyx screamed as the floor changed again and he started to fall. He reached out, grabbed the ledge, and pulled himself up. A bullet grazed his hand and he flipped up to the floor, only to have it change once again. Demyx groaned, then decided he was quite okay with just falling. Before he could get far, Xigbar appeared above him and grabbed the collar of his cloak.

"No," Xigbar said, waving a gun in Demyx's face. "No running away." He grinned and threw Demyx back onto the floor.

Demyx sat up and looked around the area - which had suddenly become whole again - and then froze.

"Heads up!"

Demyx screamed as a barrage of bullets screeched down around him. He had now decided that if it was possible for him to do so, he would never interrupt another meeting again.

- - - - -

In the second story of Xigbar's shooting area, three members were enjoying the show. One had even thought to bring a bowl of popcorn. Of course, this member had a reason to be enjoying Demyx's torture...

Marluxia grinned and popped another handful into his mouth. His eyes shined as he watched Xigbar shoot Demyx from a vast array of different spaces. "This is wonderful," he said, swallowing his food and grabbing another handful.

Axel grinned and nodded. "Yep. Now if only Xigbar would actually shoot the guy enough to hurt him..."

Larxene, sitting in between the two and holding the bowl of popcorn, was roaring with laughter. "This isn't wonderful," she said gleefully. "This is fantastic! Best entertainment I've had in a long time!"

They all looked down at the lower story as Demyx yet again fell into a blank spot of the floor. Once again, all three of them erupted into laughter.

Someone - or something, although it would most certainly be a 'someone' - behind them cleared their - or its - throat. They all froze, turned, and immedietely disappeared, leaving only the bowl of popcorn on the chair. Xemnas sighed and rubbed his temples. Only his Organization would find another members pain hilarious. He sighed and sank into the chair Marluxia had been sitting in. If he didn't interfere soon and stop Xigbar, Demyx was likely to die.

Leave it to him to recruit a - nearly - elite team of Nobodies, almost none of which liked each other. And he was certain that none of them liked the boy unsuccessfully attempting to dodge Xigbar's bullets.

Sighing again, he stood and called Xigbar's name. "Enough," he said, his voice booming in the near empty room. "I'm sure Demyx has learned his lesson by now, correct?"

Down below, Demyx nodded vigourously and got to his feet. "Can I leave now?" he yelled up to Xemnas.

Xemnas nodded and watched the boy run faster than he had ever seen him move before. Figures that only a life-or-death situation would get him moving. Xemnas shook his head and left, leaving Xigbar to continuehis practice with unforunate townspeoples.

* * *

The song Demyx was singing is 'I'm Alive' by Disturbed. He sang it because that's what I was listening to when it was written.

I have also just noticed that the little scene with Xigbar and Demyx was funny to me. My, what a sick sense of humor I have.


End file.
